Ice Cream and Handcuffs
by nightbloodrose
Summary: What if when Nick showed Zarek the townhouse things got a little...heavy? Throw in some ice cream handcuffs and music mix well for a Zack story. Just read and enjoy. Rated MA


Hello readers! another slash story for all of you except now it's Zarek topping Nick!!

I obviously don't own either character but i do own the story and its meaningless slashy filled plot! This request was made by my friend Cait. u can leave a request anytime don't be shy but im overloaded at the moment so it might take some time for me to do it. okay enough of my rambling!-grin- Enjoy!!

* * *

Ice Cream and Handcuffs

"Psycho-ass?" Zarek repeated. "Hmm, I like that." He looked at the shorter man beside him and had to admit Nick was somewhat cute… and the most annoying boy he'd ever know next to himself of course.

Nick watched the conversation go around him paying close attention to Zarek's reactions so he could know when to run when they finally pissed the insane Dark-Hunter off, but at the same time as loathe as Nick was to admit it…. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Zarek was 6'6" and sexy in the dangerous and homicidal "might just kill you if I don't fuck you brutally" way. Nick mentally scowled. Why did he have to be attracted to him of all people? Wasn't struggling with the fact men were more attractive than women to him enough?

"Am I staying with you and Kyrian or Nick?" Zarek asked after Valerius had left to patrol.

Ash gave Nick a knowing look before fishing a key out of his jean pocket, "We thought it best that you have your own place. I had Nick rent a townhouse for you over on Dauphin Street. He painted the windows black and made sure they were all blocked from daylight."

Zarek looked furious and Nick resisted the urge to cringe as icy rage seemed to form around him. Zarek snatched the key from Ash's hand and turned to leave.

"I'll have Nick show you where it is," Ash said calmly.

Nick felt the odd need to go with Zarek as it was but knew Zarek might just rip him a new one.

"I don't need anyone to show me a damn thing," Zarek snarled. "I'll find it on my own."

After Zarek left, Nick grimaced. He really didn't wanna deal with _that _bad mood.

"I know," He said to Ash. "'Nick go after psycho-ass and show him where he lives'. But might I point out that in doing this I should qualify for hazard pay?"

Ash arched a brow and his voice though calm still sounded way too knowing for Nick and that frightened him. "Might I point out that staying here with me is far more hazardous to your health?"

Nick feigned surprise grudgingly admitting Zarek's bad mood was better than Ash's. "What? Am I still here? Oh, no, sorry, I thought I'd left 10 minutes ago."

He sprinted off after Zarek. He soon caught up to the new menace of New Orleans, "So I guess I should, uh, show you where the house is?"

All he got for his trouble was one cold glacial glare that made him want to run away screaming like a little girl but thank god his stubbornness won out. Beside this antisocial sexy man was worth following…. Nick beat the idea down refusing to blush with arousal. Grudgingly Zarek had to admire the balls on this kid- no one bothered him if they valued their lives when he glared at them like this.

No one.

Then again, Zarek thought admiring the rogued beauty of the human beside him. Just 'cuz he had looks didn't mean brains came along with the package. He finally stopped if for no other reason than to shut Nick up.

"Fine get moving," Zarek growled annoyed flexing his hands smirking when Nick looked at his silver claws in fear.

"Moving," Nick said rushing to his car.

Zarek smoothly got into the passenger side of the car as Nick got in the driver side and immediately started his car reflexively turning the radio to a hard rock station. Zarek put on his sunglasses so he could watch the Cajun speed down the street. Fluid, masculine, and definitely screwable, He licked his lips still tapping the dashboard with his claws knowing it grated Nick's nerves. Nick gritted his teeth almost ready to call Otto and Kyl so they could all kill Zarek and get it over with. Finally, they got to the townhouse and Nick sat there waiting for the black-haired gorgeous psycho-ass to get out. Zarek hesitated to get out how could he make Nick stay with him for a few hours? …days? Zarek felt himself stiffen in his pants demanding a tight channel to please himself with.

"So you getting out or what," Nick said somewhat rude and sarcastic.

Zarek glared at the boy he might have to gag him though. He was sorely tempted to make some smartass remark but doubted that would make this any easier. "You're coming with me, boy," Zarek growled getting out and slamming the door prepared to destroy the car with telekinesis if necessary.

Nick looked angry and surprised; he didn't want to spend any more time with psycho-ass than he had to. Seeing Zarek standing in front of the car with his arms crossed Nick cursed foully. With thoughts of suicide and homicide running through his head, Nick got out of the car and slammed the door too. Zarek smirked at his victory locking Nicky's car. Nick followed the muscular sexy body up the walkway to the antique plain townhouse with black painted windows. Zarek went into the house and held his breath in awe. This place was beautiful bigger than his shithole of a home but quant and warm. Zarek threw his jacket on the couch taking in the shrillness of being in New Orleans. Nick frowned as Zarek quietly observed the house as if he'd never been in a townhouse before. Which he probably hasn't since he lives in the coldest part of the world.

"Like it," Nick asked warily.

"Yeah it's nice," Zarek said absentmindedly wishing he could move here in this warm vibrant city but knowing Artemis and Ash would refuse him 'cuz of his banishment. He sneered. And people wondered why he was insane. Stupid Bastards.

"So I guess I can go now," Nick said cheerfully grinning slightly and edging towards the door.

Nick tried to pull it open noticing it wasn't locked. He gulped feeling nervous again but he collected himself and turned to Zarek who was now watching him with half hooded eyes.

"Do you need somethin'," Nick asked tense all over barely trusting himself more than Valerius.

Zarek raised a brow, "Sex."

He said that so casually Nick stuttered. Nick took a deep breath and refused to acknowledge the coil of pleasure that started in his abs and ended at the tip of his shaft, "well then go to a club and find a girl to fuck."

Did Zarek notice the empathize on the word 'girl' or maybe it was just him?

Zarek's gaze was black, deadly, and full of heat, "I don't want a girl."

Nick squirmed feeling a stirring in his pants, "well if you want a guy I'm sure there are clubs for that too."

Zarek growled anger flashing in his dark eyes, "I want you, little Nicky!"

Nick backed against the wall half- frightened and half- aroused, "I'm not gay. So you need to find someone else!"

Zarek stalked towards him like a big graceful animal that was in heat and leaned towards Nick noticing his quickness of breath and tight pants. He smirked then licked at the boy's neck roughly, "I want you so I don't care."

Nick felt real nearly blinding fear at that and began to struggle knowing it was useless but Nick was nothing' if not a fighter. Zarek held him using most of weight on Nick's legs so he wasn't kneed in the crotch. He wasn't ready to sustain an injury to that area tonight. Or any night, Zarek felt like glaring in anger at prospect.

"Stop fighting what you want," Zarek tried to be persuasive.

Nick went still at those words and noticed how loosely the Dark Hunter was holding him almost … tenderly. He licked his suddenly dry lips nervously he knew Zarek would be great in bed and he'd love to be under him…. Nick looked at the silver claws grazing his skin attached to strong masculine long fingers. Zarek was glad the boy finally stopped struggling it was starting to piss him off.

Nick noticed the satisfied look in his dark eyes, "Just because some _part _of me wants …this-"

Zarek followed Nick's eyes needlessly to the bulge in his slacks. Zarek touched it with one finger then glided up and down it surprisingly gentle considering the fire in his eyes before firmly placing his hand on his cock. Nick gasped losing his train of thought arcing off the wall to rub his erection into the palm of Zarek's firm calloused palm.

"My only concern at the moment is my libido, little Nicky not your inhibitions," Zarek told him enjoying the murmurs and pants from the younger man who he was holding up by the waist.

Zarek leaned in close curious about his soft full lips though he never let anyone else ever kiss him while he was a Dark-Hunter and no one would touch him when he was human. He forced these memories to the back of his mind so he could enjoy Nick's lean and muscular body. He forced his lips against Nick's staring into Nick's blue hazel eyes. Zarek groaned he tasted like chocolate. It was one of the few things he remembered from his first DH years that were free with no worry of banishment. Nick moaned under the pressure of the cool lips pressed to his warm lips that blood boiled under sending a jolt from his lips to his cock. Zarek nipped at those soft lips with his fangs lapping at the blood that came and swallowing his yelp before plundering his mouth with his tongue.

Nick felt dizzy as Zarek pushed him further into the wall so he was consumed with all things Zarek. His smooth full lips, fierce moving tongue, black eyes filled with heat warranting the fires of hell to consume them, and a muscular hot body. Nick squirmed as their groins met making Zarek growl and deepen the complex aggressive rough kiss. Nick's tongue was scraped a little too hard by Zarek's fangs making Nick whimper and Zarek moan. Zarek liked the taste of Nick's blood- it was spicy and hot with a hint of sweetness. Perfect. Zarek humped Nick- dry fucking him into the wall nearly unresponsive to the gasps Nick emitted. However, he did like the way his hands keep feverishly gripping at him, he attacked back with his mouth, not giving in. Zarek was so tempted to turn Nick around and fuck him into the wall but….

Zarek growled at the small part of him that was still compassionate after all the shit he's been through. Zarek could tell that by the slight hesitation in the boy's advances he was a virgin. He pulled away from Nick letting him support himself for a minute. Zarek was still in awe as Nick leaned against the wall weakly panting with wide "come fuck me" blue eyes, slightly messed up brown hair and swollen bite mark ridden lips that had a slight bit of blood on them that Zarek found incredibly appealing. Zarek didn't say anything he merely loomed over him and undressed him with his eyes.

Nick stared up at Zarek blissfully content before disbelieve caught up with him. "What the fuck?!"

Zarek leaned away as the moment shattered. That big mouth ruined everything, Zarek thought angrily seriously considering gagging him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Nick said after his rant that Zarek hadn't paid attention to.

Zarek gave him a bored look, "I want what I want kid just like you."

Nick blushed, "I didn't want that."

Zarek gave him a look brimming with disbelieve before smirking, "Tell that to the dick standing up for me."

Nick looked at his pants to see them around his ankles and his boxer riding on his knees displaying his cock fully hard and throbbing with precum just begging to be touched. He froze for a minute now understanding why Zarek's hands had been moving so much at his waist. He blushed even brighter making Zarek actually grin softening his harsh cold expression a little.

"Y-you have no right to do that," Nick said indignantly pulling up his boxers.

Zarek tore them off Nick to get his full attention. Nick looked at him his jaw almost hitting the floor seeing what was left of his boxers in the silver claws he feared.

"Do you want me," Zarek growled his eyes still hot and needy. "This?"

Nick shivered in what he wanted to believe was fear before answering without thinking, "God, yessss. I want this-you. Both." Nick snapped his mouth shut then cursed it to hell. It did nothing but get him in trouble.

Zarek's look was pure predator as he leaned back over Nick slowly pulling up his pants with telekinesis, "Then follow."

He turned discarding his clothes as he walked and went to the bedroom where he found a soft looking four post king size bed. He smirked at least they had room to play.

Nick watched in rapid fascination as inch after inch of golden succulent skin was bared, the ripple of well-honed muscles in his gorgeous back, long muscular legs, and the best ass he's ever seen revealed in all it's glory. Nick's mouth went dry at the sight. He had to be under that if for no other reason then to see those abs and cock. Nick groaned at the thought. The man was tightly wound and held a stylized dragon in his back at the base of his spine. Nick tilted his head, where was Zarek's bow and arrow tat?

"Get your ass in here, boy," Zarek growled his voice hot and needy.

Nick mindlessly followed forgetting all about that particular tattoo. Zarek looked in the chest he found with interest. He didn't know how it got there and his suspicious side demanded he found out immediately who left it though his primal side protested saying he could still use the items to tease the boy and bring him to orgasm. He decided to satisfy his suspicious side first so he won't kill himself or little Nicky because of his libido. He turned to see Nick in the doorway eyes full of lust.

"Do you know who put this here," Zarek asked knowing he sounded accusing but unable to help it.

Nick looked at him blankly for a minute before he asked, "Put what where?"

"This chest here."

Nick looked at the extremely muscled washboard stomach before looking at the long thick rod at the center of Zarek's all inspiring body.

"Focus," Zarek whispered sensually.

Nick bit his ravaged lips and looked over his shoulder to the gold chest that was open and full of- his mouth dropped open and his groin jerked - …sex toys?!

"wha- how- did you- who," Nick felt his senses come back to him trying to make figure out what that- that disgusting- yet sexy- box doing here?

Zarek could clearly see the bewilderment in those hazel eyes so he decided to let it drop. "Never mind," He said taking a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs out of it. "Lay on the bed on your back, little Nicky."

Nick looked at the handcuffs and gulped loudly, "Don't tell me you're actually gonna-"

"Use these on you so both of us can have multiple orgasms," Zarek said then paused as if thinking about it. "Yes I am and you're going to be screaming my name because of it."

Nick actually whimpered in pleasure when he said that before getting an idea of his own. "Wait. Let me strip for you," Nick asked hardly able to believe those words came out of his mouth.

Zarek tilted his head examining the 6'4" man just a few feet from the bed considering just throwing him on the blankets and pillows before fucking him into oblivion.

"Please," Nick asked teasingly running a hand through his brown hair letting some fall in his eyes wondering if Zarek found the action as cute as women did of if it'd just annoy him.

Zarek watched long brown tresses spill over Nick's shoulders through his strong fingers and fall into strange hazel eyes. He smirked; the little bugger knew he was cute. He snorted no real surprise there.

"Fine but hurry I want you naked on the bed, Nicky."

He sounded so strangely desperate Nick felt the instant need to comply but restrained knowing this would be better. He gave a quick smile spotting a radio on the end table he began to change through the stations looking for the perfect song. No, too country. No retro. No screamo that was just a little too intense. No Britney Spears- he wanted to keep his hard on not exchange it for bleeding ears, Nick grimaced hearing part of one of her new songs before changing it. Knowing Zarek something blunt yet seductive or maybe just a little out there. Nick smirked mischievously well aware of hungry black eyes watching him, eyeing his ass as if it was a main course. He shivered-damn that thought was too true for words.

Zarek watched as Nick finally decided on a song rolling his hips slightly. He sat on the edge of the bed relaxing slightly hardly able to believe he was here watching Nick strip for him. Him, the banished insane Dark-Hunter from Alaska. Nick turned towards him smoothly as the rock song came on. He recognized it as "Get Stoned" by Hinder.

His eyes heated, Nick began mouthing the words after the guitar intro.

'Just hear me out', the radio started. 'If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes'

His hips swayed slowly to the beat. Zarek felt like he was molted fire watching through hooded eyes as Nick smirked smugly still mouthing the words. 'I highly doubt' 'I can make it through another of your episodes'

He gripped his sweater as if he was about to take it off teasing Zarek by flashing just an inch of his tawny flat stomach. Zarek's eyes fixed on that one section almost ready to take it off himself but enjoying this form of torture too much to stop Nicky and demand instant gratification.

'Lashing out' 'One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control'

Nick licked his lips hearing Zarek groan at the action. Good maybe the Dark Hunter really would lose control.

'You wear me out' 'But it's all right now'

He grinned ready for some of his favorite lines in the whole song.

'Let's go home and get stoned' 'We could end up making love instead of misery'

Nick looked up at Zarek from under his lashes inching his sweater up a bit more showing part of his washboard abs.

'Go home and get stoned' 'Cause sex is so much better when you're mad at me'

Nick pulled the sweater over his head sensually tilting his hips. He let it fall near his feet still swinging his hips.

"So gorgeous," Zarek groaned seeing his nipples instantly stiffen in the cool room temperature.

Nick nibbled on his own lip flickering his own nipples throwing his head back stifling a moan as his muscles tensed under smooth golden skin.

"No coming," Zarek growled fisting his cock tauntingly.

Nick looked at him defiantly but let it go at how Zarek's very presence guaranteed sex and punishment.

'You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)' 'But it's all right now'

He rolled his hips taunting Zarek back receiving a growl.

'Without a doubt' 'The breakup is worth the makeup sex you're givin me'

Nick winked, his eyes brimming with promise as Zarek's eyes met his with a lewd smirk vowing to satisfy them both.

'Let's hash it out' 'Cause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything'

Nick turned his back to Zarek bending over to take off his shoes shaking his ass before standing and turning towards him seeing Zarek tense like he was ready to pounce.

'Don't count me out' 'I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying'

Nick eyed Zarek's thick long cock was more than ready to handle all of that baggage.

'You wear me out' 'But it's all right now'

Nick smiled unbuttoning his slacks making them fall to display more of his hips that Zarek longed to grip as he fucked Nick brutally.

'Let's go and get stoned' 'We could end up making love instead of misery'

He kicked off his shoes after pumping his hips trying to figure out how to make this last since he only had his slacks on now since Zarek ripped his boxers off.

'Go home and get stoned'

He grinned knowing his eyes were glazed over with nearly overcoming lust.

'Cause sex is so much better when you're mad at me'

He framed his cock with his hands through his slacks throbbing and tempted to forgo the stripping and get Zarek's 'one-eyed dragon' deep in his body. He unconsciously clenched his inner muscles at the thought.

'You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)' 'But it's all right now'

Zarek watched Nick dilate his hips like a pro porn star gripping the sheets to keep seated and not ravage him before Nick was done. Zarek glanced at Nick's spider web tat on his hand that reminded him of Nick's status in their world. He couldn't help but wonder if the council could do anything to Nick for sleeping with a Dark-Hunter who was going back to his regular post after Mardi gras. These thoughts fled as Nick moaned. Zarek licked his lips watching Nick toy with his nipples again, his eyes closed and mouth open in a wide 'O' pleasure written over his features.

'Let's go home and get stoned' 'we could end up making love instead of misery'

Slowly methodically, Nick slinked closer to the bed Zarek sat on graceful and seductive.

'Go home and get stoned' 'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me'

He slowly unzipped his pants enthused to see Zarek's cock all red and the frustration in his coal black eyes, his black hair spilling over broad shoulders. Zarek panted feeling desire clench and twisted his gut. Dear Gods, he wanted a piece of that.

'Go home and get stoned' 'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me'

The slacks dropped around Nick's ankles in seemingly slow motion and Zarek's breath caught seeing Nick's cock standing up proud and erect with obvious invitation. Glistening at the head.

'You wear me out' '(We could end up makin love instead of misery)'

Nick stepped out of his pants getting just a little closer still withering sensually as those hot smoldering eyes watched.

'But its all right now' '(Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)'

When Nicky was finally with in his reach Zarek pulled him on his lap and kissed him fiercely Nick eagerly responding.

'Let's go home and get stoned'

Zarek bit his lips drawing more blood to lap up envisioning just how he'd play with little Nicky ….

'Let's go home and get stoned' 'Let's go home and get STONED.'

In one smooth movement Zarek flipped them over with Nick on his back and cuffed his wrists to the headboard smirking at Nicky's shocked expression.

Nicky made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat rattling his wrists, "We don't need these!"

"I want them on you so they're staying!"

Nicky strained against them making his pecs flex; he didn't like the idea of being tied down, reminded him of Kyrian when Amanda and him found Kyrian strung up and crucified on wood planks. It made him want to throw up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Zarek tried to placate him; awkwardly as he leaned over Nicky stroking his arms as he'd seen lovers do to each other.

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat still tense but stilling his movements. Why did he trust Zarek? It made no sense to Nick but he did. He forced himself to relax as Zarek sweep his hands over his body lightly and reassuringly. He was making an effort so Nick could too, right? Right.

Zarek smirked lewdly tweaking his nipples hearing Nick's strangled moan.

"Sensitive nipples," Zarek teased.

"Screw you," He gasped between moaning and squirming.

"Oh, I'll screw you, lil' Nicky," Zarek chuckled huskily making Nick arch off the bed. "But first I want to play."

Zarek examined Nick's long well muscled body on the red silk covers spread out like a banquet fit for a king. Glad he could taste it though he wasn't any sort of king; Zarek licked his fangs that tasted faintly of Nick's blood. He was going to savor Nick Gautier for hours….

"Play," Nick asked twitching nervously.

"Hungry," Zarek asked randomly.

"Yes," Nick instantly answered eyeing Zarek's bobbling cock.

Zarek's expression that was usually cold and cruel looking became clouded with unimaginable lust. He got off the bed before he forced his cock down Nick's throat. "I meant for food," Zarek explained in a strained voice.

Nick threw his head on the pillows in frustration. He was too excited to think about food! Hell, they were lucky he hadn't come when he was stripping. This was no time to tease. "No," Nick nearly growled though it wasn't nearly as impressive as Zarek's. "I want _you_!"

Zarek grunted then eyed Nick, for some reason he couldn't explain he wanted to see Nick's lean body covered with something sweet like … ice cream. Zarek gritted his teeth against the image of ice cream dripping down Nick's body along with some whip cream and chocolate syrup. "Be right back," Zarek said leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen to see what ice creams were in the freezer.

Nick's mouth dropped open in shock. Zarek did not just leave him on the bed! Hard and waiting?! Naked and restrained?! "Psycho-ass, would you just come fuck me already," Nick yelled knowing Zarek heard him.

He did and snickered slightly riffling through the freezer so far he found strawberry ice cream, cotton candy, chocolate, mint, cookie dough, and one called dickhead. His face screwed up at that one- he might be stupid but not enough to try ice cream named after a part of human anatomy. Zarek tried to ignore the voice in his head begging for a taste of Nicky ice cream or not.

"Hey, do you like Chocolate or Cotton Candy ice cream," Zarek yelled back.

Nick rolled his eyes and huffed, "Cotton Candy!"

Zarek grinned, he was thinking cotton candy too- it should intensify the taste of Nicky's full lips. He pulled out the Blue bell ice cream got the whip cream, chocolate syrup, and scooper bring them all to the bedroom. Zarek came into see Nick's frustrated face before he looked curious.

"I didn't think you were serious 'bout being hungry," Nick mused.

Zarek set it all down on the dresser near the bed, "I said I was going to play with you."

Zarek leaned down and suckled one of Nicky's nipples knowing he'd never tire of his boy's natural taste. Nick groaned feeling Zarek's quick tongue lick at and around his nipple before he slid his fangs in it easy like butter. Zarek hummed in approval getting a few gulps of Nicky's blood mixed with the chocolaty taste of his skin even as sweat beaded down his brow. Nick gasped remembering Ash mentioning Zarek had no quarrels with drinking human blood. If the bites always felt like this good then he loved Feeders! Nick moaned twisting around a little wanting to pull Zarek's head closer to his chest to savor the feeling of his mouth and fangs.

"More, more, more," Nick moaned or more like demanded arching off the red silk sheets.

Zarek used his hands to push Nicky down by his lean hips before slowly letting go of the now bloody nipple. He eyed Nicky's erection quietly before looking down at his own. An idea hit him making his chest cramp with lustful frustration. Getting off the bed and ignoring Nicky's protests for the moment Zarek reached for the whip cream shaking it and carefully applying it to his rod making sure to cover every vieny inch. He crawled back on the bed carefully sitting lightly on Nicky's chest.

"Still hungry," He growled his cock eye-level with Nicky's face.

Nick stilled staring at the cream covered treat, "Yes…."

Zarek smirked at his hiss of pleasure shoving the head against Nicky's petal soft lips, "Then _**suck**_."

Nick willingly opened his mouth licking at the tip leaking precum. Mmm, good precum tastes like honey. Nick licked at the crown liking the whip cream taste combined with male musk and honey. He moaned wanting more. Zarek shuddered as his cock was attacked by that long graceful tongue feeding him more cock-almost half. Nick sucked on Zarek's cock whipping his tongue over it watching Zarek gaze down at him through hooded eyes moaning and thrusting his hips lightly. Zarek thrusted hard and growled when Nicky nipped at his cock. Nick beat down his gag reflex as his nose became buried in Zarek's bush at the start of his cock. Zarek's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when Nick's throat constricted around his cock when Nicky swallowed.

"Keep doing that and it'll be all over," Zarek gasped fisting Nicky's long brown hair to keep his head practically buried between his legs as he rolled his hips feeling the slippery muscles of Nicky's throat tighten around him.

Nick looked up at Zarek's eyes wide as saucers at the incredibly empowering feeling of having Zarek's long thick cock down his throat as he throbbed. Nick licked at the underside of his cock as much as anyone with their mouth full of cock could tempted to bring him to orgasm now but wanting that magnificent rod in his ass. Nick stopped sucking, licking, and tried not to swallow looking up at Zarek. Zarek groaned at the lack of attention to his cock and gave a gentle thrust hoping to encourage him to lave his cock.

When that didn't work, Zarek growled annoyed looking down at Nick fire raging against undeniable lust, "Why aren't you sucking?"

Nicky raised a brow looking pointedly at the cock between his well-fucked lips.

Zarek narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you're 'full' already?"

Nick gave him an exasperated look.

Zarek slowly and grudgingly took his cock out of Nicky's mouth. "Fine," He said. "I'll eat the ice cream then."

"What about me," Nick asked his cheeks molting. "Did you get me all hot and bothered just to leave me tied to the bed?"

"No," Zarek answered surprised at the question. "I told you I'm going to ravage you, lil' Nicky. Just be patient and enjoy."

"Enjoy," Nick made it sound like a statement, a tick in his jaw. "How can I enjoy you eating ice cream?"

Zarek gave a wicked smile getting off the bed and opening the ice cream slowly. Nick watched in fascination as Zarek scooped some out and dropped it on his chest.

Nick gasped at the coldness, "Hey!"

"What, I need to put my ice cream in my bowel," Zarek said unintentionally innocent.

Nick was about to yell but Zarek used his silver claws to get a bit more out and spread it all over his abs and washboard stomach. He dumped another big scoop directly on his belly button making Nick wiggle in discomfort. Zarek drizzled a liberal layer of chocolate syrup paying close attention to his cock and balls before spraying whip cream around his nipples and on his cock especially the crown. Then another thinner layer of chocolate syrup. Leaning back Zarek admired his work: his taut nipples covered in chocolate and whip cream leading down to his sculpted chest that had melted ice cream covering in then his cock and inner thighs with a mix of cotton candy ice cream chocolate syrup, and whip cream covering.

"Delicious," Zarek growled so ferally Nicky gasped in fear and arousal.

Nick watched Zarek swoop down to lick and nibble his lips obviously wanting entrance. Nick automatically opened his lips under such an assault. Zarek used his fangs to nip a little lighter than usual at Nicky's tongue not wanting to draw blood. Nicky moaned under the assault of Zarek's talented lips and tongue reveling in the rough punishing kiss. Zarek only stopped when breathing became an issue for Nick.

"Wow," Nick gasped. "If you fuck me like that we'll be in business, psycho-"

He stopped when Zarek leaned further down to tease and torment his chest with licks and bites.

He threw his head back with a yell, "Zarek! Yeeessss!"

Zarek held Nick down with his formidable weight as he squirmed under Zarek's teasing tongue licking his sculpted chest paying special attention to his nipples trying to get every drop of chocolate and whip cream off. Zarek leaned a little further down when they were clean though a little sticky trying to get every drop of the ice cream that tasted strangely delicious with whip cream, chocolate syrup, and Nicky's chocolate flavored skin. He licked at Nicky's abs following the trail of ice cream enjoying the man's murmurs and moans of pleasure. Zarek felt determined to make Nicky orgasm multiple times so they would both be extremely sated and too tired to move. He stuck his tongue in Nicky's belly button where some ice cream had hidden surprised at Nicky's squeal of laughter. Zarek grinned swirling his tongue in it making Nick arch off the bed laughing harder as Zarek keep swirling inside his belly button.

"Stop- that," Nick gasped out between laughs.

Zarek paused and gave Nick a wicked grin before slipping down further still licking at the trail of ice cream on his hips and pelvis before nibbling at his inner thigh hearing Nicky yelp in pained pleasure before shivering as Zarek's rough tongue licked at the whip cream and chocolate syrup. Nick watched intently as Zarek's tongue moved up his right thigh licking very close to his cock. Almost there, Nick silently cheered before moaning in disappointment when Zarek simply switched thighs giving lazy licks as if he had all the time in the world.

Nick squirmed before deciding to plead. "Please," He gasped before moaning as Zarek got higher and slid his fangs against smooth skin teasingly.

Zarek paused directly in front of Nicky's cock, "Please what?"

Nick gulped at how husky and demanding Zarek sounded before playing right back, "You know what I want." Nick glanced at his cock then Zarek's full lush lips.

Those lips gave him a taunting smirk, "No, don't believe I do."

Nick glared at the man, "I want you to suck me off."

"What about fucking?"

"That too."

Zarek smirked at the boy and leaned down swallowing his cock in one gulp his nose, buried in a light bush of pubic hair. Nicky gasped amazed at the sight of Zarek sucking on his cock and licking the crown and underside.

"Yess," Nicky hissed wishing he could fist Zarek's long black hair and thrusted his hips wildly.

Zarek steadied Nick with one hand on his hip as he used telekinesis to take off the claw on his pointer finger. Zarek carefully traced Nicky's entrance with his finger noticing all the ice cream seemed to conjugate to that one area. Still being careful, Zarek gently plunged his sphincter with his finger searching for the bundle of nerves that would drive the boy crazy. Nick grunted a little uncomfortable at the pressure in his ass feeling his inner muscles instinctively snap around the intruder trying to force it out. Zarek groaned around the cock he was sucking at the feeling …so tight. He thrusted his finger in and out slowly encouraged when little Nicky groaned and began to thrusting back on the finger; almost got it- Nick moaned long and hard coming down Zarek's throat without warning. Zarek swallowed moaning at Nicky's taste just as sweet as his skin.

Nicky leaned back relaxed and panting high on his afterglow, "That…felt…amazing."

Zarek licked at the cock that he reluctantly let go and smirked at the obvious compliment his finger still up Nicky's ass just nudging his prostate. "I'm not done with you, little Nicky," Zarek hissed twisting his finger in the tight sheath watching Nick groan.

Nicky looked at him with eyes over pouring with lust and spread his thighs invitingly his cock stirring again. Zarek licked his lips at the sight removing all his claws mentally before shoving two fingers in Nicky and scissoring them. Nick's mouth opened and he screamed shivering at the pleasure from only two fingers wondering just how different a cock would feel. Zarek leaned a little further down eyeing the ice cream coated ass spraying more whip cream and chocolate on it with his powers. He played with Nick's ass a bit more alternating between fingering and scissoring amused as Nick cursed and goaded him the more desperate he got. Once Nicky's cock was hard again -and Zarek got tired of being called "cock teasing psycho-ass" - Zarek gave Nicky's ass a lick after removing his fingers. Slightly surprised that he liked the taste he became more adamant digging his tongue in Nicky's tight ass just to see him squirm. Nick rolled his hips feeling Zarek thrust his tongue in his hungry ass. As good as it felt, Nick wanted- more than anything for Zarek to fuck him. Now.

"I want cock, I want cock, I want cock," Nicky began to chant mindlessly, still pumping his hips against Zarek's mouth.

Zarek growled at his impatient lover but relented giving the sultry ass one more lick before positioning his pelvis right against Nicky's entrance grinding himself into the boy loving the glazed over eyes and pretty open lips, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes! Goddamn it fuck me Zarek! Fuck me now," Nick yelled desperately hiking his legs around Zarek's waist.

Zarek lifted Nick's legs over his shoulders before slowly sinking into the tight heat of Nick's perfect little ass. Zarek hissed at the intensity, "So tight. Hmm, so good, boy!"

Nick moaned louder than before feeling Zarek deep in his ass rubbing against the sensitive nerves there. Zarek pumped his hips slowly trying to loosen his tense inner muscles then started to pump harder and deeper at Nicky's pleading expression. Nicky rolled his hips faster as Zarek gripped his hips harshly.

"Yeah that's it little Nicky fuck the cock spearing your perfect little body," Zarek snarled harshly plowing the sensual body beneath him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Nick said already painfully hard. "I need to-"

"Go ahead little Nicky. Come for me again. Come!"

Nicky felt delirious as Zarek used his supernatural speed to move faster not wanting to be out of Nicky's tight heat any longer than he had to. The tightness in his balls churned before spurt after spurt of thick cum came from Nicky's tip and landed on his stomach, chest, and a hit on his cheek. Zarek cruelly twisted his hips hitting Nick's prostate at a different angle making him howl in the middle of his screaming orgasm. Zarek stopped as Nicky came down from his orgasmic high even hotter and panting; his cheeks stained with red. He examined the prone body underneath him gritting his teeth so he wouldn't come just yet feeling Nicky's inner muscles tighten more in reaction to his orgasm. He really wanted Nicky to ride him as he laid back and enjoyed the sight of his sexy body moving over his bringing them both to orgasm. Zarek snapped the cuffs and flipped them over staying inside Nicky's lean, tight body. Nicky instinctively braced himself on Zarek's broad muscular chest looking down at Zarek bewildered.

"Wha- Zarek. Why did you-"

Zarek crossed his arms under his head and thrusted his hips slightly making Nick throw his head back and moan as every inch of cock constantly caressed his nerves.

"Move," Zarek commanded idly rocking his taut hips.

Nicky gasped and looked down at Zarek shocked he'd give him control like this. Another sharp thrust and Nicky was hard again.

"I said move, boy," Zarek growled then watched intently as Nicky experimentally thrusted and rolled his hips bracing himself on Zarek's chest.

Nick found a hard yet slow pace he liked and fucked Zarek like an expert throwing his head forward giving breathy little moans at the amazing feeling thrilled at the ability to move as slow or fast as he wanted. Zarek helped him fuck by gripping his hips helping him move and keep steady not wanting him to fall off. Surprisingly Zarek felt himself getting harder watching Nick lean over him his head forward surrounded by that thick brown hair, his hazel blue eyes half closed, and pretty pink mouth open. Zarek moaned as the muscles surrounding his cock tightened fiercely and …consciously?

Zarek saw the glint of mischief mixed with lust in Nicky's eyes and growled giving a particularly hard thrust against his bundle of nerves. Nick screamed in pleasure already close to orgasm again. Dear God, what did this man do to him? No one had ever made him come this many times before or cared to try. Nick felt overcome with emotions under the thick layer of lust but ruthlessly banished them wanting to focus on fucking that huge cock in his body. Nick rolled his hips again and again looking down into Zarek's eyes that were hungry and predator.

"That's it, Nicky," Zarek encouraged still thrusting up loving Nicky's moans then growled, "Fuck faster!"

Nicky moved his hips faster panting and moaning.

"Harder," Zarek growled delirious needing to come after Nicky did of course.

Nicky panted thrusting down harder grunting and moaning louder than ever.

"Just like that, Nicky, just like that," Zarek growled plowing into spectacular heat his nails biting into Nicky's tender flesh. Nicky moaned dimly feeling pain buried beneath the pleasure of Zarek's 9 ½ inch cock pummeling his prostate.

"More, Zarek, more," Nicky gasped eyes glazed over and unseeing.

Zarek growled lifting Nicky up and down his rod by his hips. He relished Nicky's gasping and moaning still thrusting into the tight sheath of Nicky's newly turned nonvirgin ass. Nicky tried to hold on not wanting this bliss to end but the pleasure…it was too much.

"Zarek," Nicky screamed coming for the 3rd time that evening.

Zarek gritted his teeth trying to last for just one more orgasm but this time his oversensitive cock left him with no choice (or greater pleasure) except to come in Nicky's tight ass. He thrusted fully in and came with a roar, "Nicky!"

Nicky kept convulsing coming all over Zarek before falling on his chest feeling Zarek's hot cum coat his insides.

A mysterious 6'8" man appeared in the room smiling down at Zarek and Nick sticky from more than sweets. His plan had worked out perfectly…. He sat a little note on the end table by the empty container of ice cream before vanishing curious to see if they'd fuck again and soon. He could always arrange that.

Zarek woke up at the unnatural disruption of mystical energy. He swung his arm around Nicky's waist squeezing to silently wake him as he felt around the room with his powers. Nick slowly opened his eyes darting them across the room spotting a note near the ice cream containers. Curious and single-minded, Nicky took the paper off the end table then read it his face paling and his shock palpable.

Zarek was about to slap Nick upside the head before becoming curious himself looking over his shoulder to read the elegant script: "Nice show. Glad you both got rid of some of that sexual tension. Keep the chest. Ash."

Zarek's jaw unhinged in slack. Ash set his chest?!

"Son of a bitch," Zarek snarled running a furious hand through his hair.

Nick flinched at the anger in his eyes but couldn't move as Zarek tightened his arm around him and looked at him concern warring with anger in his eyes. Did that look mean Zarek regretted what just happen? Zarek saw the uncertainties in Nicky's strange hazel eyes and sighed not sure how to soothe him so he did the one thing that seemed natural: leaned down and gave Nicky a rough kiss demanding he yielded to his desires. Nicky moaned in the kiss finally able to run his hands all over Zarek's body. Zarek pulled away making Nick whimper.

He gave a wicked smirk, "Wanna shower?"

The rising excitement in Nicky's eyes and between his legs was more than enough answer.

THE END (To be continued…?)

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! Oh and just for clarification this is in no way related to Dreams...as interesting as that might have been it isn't though i can almost kinda promise a threesome in one installment of Dreams sooner or later. I just have so much updating to catch up on i won't be able to work on Dreams for a few more months since i hate typing yet love writing. -Grin- okay tell me what u think of it plz!?!?!?!

* * *


End file.
